kingdom_of_rahmanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet
"Why do I hate you? Raven...." -Soviet to Sephiroth Soviet is a minor character in the roleplay and only featured in the YoVille roleplay. He was the leader of an elite Roman-style army and possessor of Raven's soul. His current whereabouts are unknown and has not been featured in recent stories. 'Story' Early events Little is known of Soviet's early life and childhood. Soviet is the leader of a once mighty roman-style empire. Despite being immortal himself his empire consists only of mortals. His early life consisted of occupying foreign terrorities and expanding military might. Other than this, Soviet befriended an immortal named Raven. They became close friends and sparred often to determine who was the strongest. With Soviet winning the first round, he gained confidence in his powers and challenged Raven once again to fight. Upon this time, Raven was the victor. Ashamed by his defeat he challenged her one final time, this time with stakes risen. The victor of the decisive battle would be the master of the loser's soul, forever to be their slave. The victor was Soviet. Upon this Raven became Soviet's slave however was treated fairly well due to the two being very good friends. Eventually giving her the will to freely roam once again Raven left without her soul and met Sephiroth. Once word returned to Soviet about this he visited the Temple of Ramantia. Impressed by its outstanding and flawless design he asked Sephiroth to duel him for it. Sephiroth refused to fight him. Later on Soviet was met by Sephiroth in his throne room, Sephiroth ordered for him to return Raven and Aliah's soul. Outraged by this he demanded an explanation to this demand however easily surrendered Aliah's soul. On discovering that it was Sephiroth's love for Raven why he wanted her soul he began to hate Sephiroth and denied his request to return her soul. Tension As a result of this, he helped orchestrate the attacks on Sephiroth when he was being hunted by the KILLAs. As a result of this, Raven shortly returned to Soviet as a result of this and left Sephiroth whom she was engaged to. Soviet later confessed his feelings towards Raven which she too shared for him, However, this did not last long and Soviet once again lost Raven to Sephiroth. In anger, Soviet challenged Sephiroth to a duel, the victor was to claim both Raven's soul and heart. However with Sephiroth constantly refusing this Soviet surrendered her soul to him quickly enough, finally realising that Raven's happiness was more important than his. 'Appearance and Personality' Soviet has red eyes naturally but due to living amongst mortals he wears dark brown contact lenses. His hair is dark brown and he has slightly sallow skin. He is of medium height and his clothes vary. During battle he wears an imperial hoplite helm and golden attire with a long red cape. He is very confident and abrupt in his words however is extremely talkative. He is dismissive and oftentimes unnecessarily cruel. His personality changes drastically in the presence of Sephiroth in which he takes a vow of silence only to speak when spoken to, whether this is out of fear or hatred is unknown. 'Abilities' Soviet lacks magical strength and power however strides in physical strength. He uses strong and excessive blows to weaken an opponent. Due to being immortal his strikes are extremely fast and accurate however oftentimes leaving his guard wide open on the right side of his body. To combat this he usually is seen with a small shield to defend himself from a back attack or a skilled opponent. Despite apparently lacking high magical strength it is known that he has the ability to consume and rip the souls out of immortals and mortals he beats in a fight. 'Trivia' *''Soviet only appeared in the YoVille roleplay'' *''Soviet's real name is Adrian.'' *''Despite not appearing in the main roleplay, he has been referred to several times, primarily by Sephiroth''